Words Can Harm You
by Da Baddest King
Summary: Dont talk about others..it may come back to you...PLEASE R/R


_"Where am I"_Najia thought as she woke up from conciseness _"what is this on my lips?"_she wondered "mm-mm" was all she can say because her lips were shut tight.

Blood was running down her neck, down her chest and she wondered what was happening, tears were rolling down her dark skin face. She tried to open her lips but just bought her pain and more blood. The wire in her lips had a rope attached to the opposite side of the chair she was sitting in. The chair she was sitting in had a wire in the back attached to the wall, she knew this was no good and wondered if it was a prank from her friends, but it couldn't be a game, the pain was to intense. She noticed she was in a basement or factory like place.

Najia always had a rough life and struggled from depression, in High school she was always a mean person but on the inside she was a very kind and generous person. She didn't have many friends only like three or two, dose were her friends. A couple of weeks before they ended High school one of her friends, Ashleey, played a prank on her, she put a dead rat in Najias locker and when Najia opened her locker she screamed and cried on the floor in the middle of everyone in the hallway, after that her friends left her and she became the laugh of the school.

When Najia was in college she had turned even worse she had sex with eny guy that she met, she was on drugs, and she cut herself to relieve all the pain away and forget the pass, but it always followed her. She caused fights and always lost in them, she had many injuries on her body and face, but it still didn'tteach her a lesson. She didn't have no friends still, always depended on herself even though it got her nowhere. She caused many girls to cry and feel her pain, she always had something negative to say about someone and for that, was the reason she was in this situation..

Najia noticed a small squared tv in the corner of the room, it turned on and a pale puppet like came on, she was terrified as the puppets eyes looked at hers "Hello Najia, i want to play a game" the puppet said as his words echoed in the room. As soon as the puppets finished those words her eyes widen when she remembered who this was _"the Jigsaw killer!"_she screamed in her head and began to cry even more and a loud weep escaped. "All your life you have been tortured and abused by the ones around you, you have lived hell and allowed others to get into your head and made you the person you are today" Najia was crying and shaking her head _"This must be a dream!"_but it wasn't, it was real. "But you have a chance to live again, to have another life, but that would be up to you" the puppet said getting into Najia's head "You have caused pain to others by the words you say, and for that you must pay, on your lips is a wire shutting you lips tight from causing anymore pain."

"The rules are simple"

"You will have 60 seconds to get the wire out of your lips, the rope attached to the wall will pull and rip your lips of you slowly and the wire behind you chair will move the chair back, thus causing your lips to be pulled to the opposite direction, the doors will close in those 60 seconds causing you to stay her for eternity if you don't make it out."

"Live or Die..Make your choice.."

The puppet disappeared and it went to the 60 seconds, time was wasting.

Najia cried as she touched the hot wire on her lips _"You can do this!"_she told herself. Najia grabbed the edge of the wire and pulled it a little, it caused so much pain Najia was about to pass out.

She looked at the tv and it was on 36 seconds, she had to pull herself together and do this, Najia pulled the wire again this time pulling it a bit out of her lips. The taste of blood was running through her mouth and she wanted to spit it out but couldn't. she had to swallow...

The time was now on 15 seconds and Najia knew it was over for her, their was no way she was going to remove the wire of her lips and leave this place, she just gave up and layed her arms on the chair and put her head down and began to cry more knowing her death was coming and her life was ending.

_"Im sorry to all those i affected in my life, please forgive me, im now paying for what i did"_

The time was now 0 she had not managed to escape. The rope began to move and pull slowly and the wire in back of her chair began to pull her back. Her body was going pulling back and her head was pulling forward, she had just noticed she had a a medal armour around her waist so she couldn't get up.

Najia heard a rip on her lips and was now bleeding massively, their was a puddle of her blood under and in front of her. The rope had no mercy, it keeppulling and her lips were now half way riped off, she was crying her eyes out and her heart was pounding hard, a couple of second later the lips were ripped of and she could breath more "Ahhhhhhh!!!" she screamed as she was loosing conscious again. The machines stopped and the medal armour let go off her and she fell in her puddle of blood...eyes closing...and heart slowing down...her lips were gone....the doors went shut as they gave their last bit of light...Najia had lost...Game over....


End file.
